מייל יומי בנושאים: יהדות, ארץ ישראל, התפוצות ועוד... מס. 25, יום שני, ו' בשבט תשע"ה, 26 בינואר 2015
מייל יומי בנושאים: יהדות, ארץ ישראל, התפוצות ועוד... מס. 25, יום שני, ו' בשבט תשע"ה, 26 בינואר 2015 לספר את הסיפור הרב יונתן זקס כתב במדורו "שיח ושיג" את החשיבות שיש לסיפור thumb|382px|מרכז| * קראו כאן את השיעור במלואו כמה זמן היו בני ישראל במצרים במקרא מובאים תקופות אחדות" 430 שנה (שמות י"ב,מ'), 400 שנה " (בראשית' ט"ו,י"ג). ו-210 שנים. ד"ר מרדכי סבתו, המחלקה לתלמוד, אוניברסיטת בר אילן, כתב בדף השבועי של אוניברסיטת בר-אילן על כמה שנים ישבו ישראל במצרים - תפיסת הזמן במקרא. הוא הביא פירוש מעניין המיוחס לרשב"ם והוא הוסיף הבהרה מפירוש קאסוטו לדעת הרשב"ם, התורה מקפידה לציין את שנות הדורות, היינו את שנותיו של האדם החשוב שבכל דור, כנראה כדי לסייע בבניית שלד כרונולוגי היסטורי, ומידה זו נוהגת לדעת רשב"ם בתנ"ך כולו. משום כך, הכתוב מביא כאן את שנותיו של אדם אחד בכול דור: לוי, קהת, עמרם, ואהרן ומשה. אלא שהערה זו מעוררת קושי. בשנות הדורות מאדם ועד נח (בר' ה) ומנח ועד אברהם (בר' יא), התורה מקפידה לציין באיזה גיל הוליד האב את בנו. פרט זה הכרחי ליצירת השלד הכרונולוגי. וכן הוא גם בלידת יצחק ויעקב. אבל בפסוקים שלפנינו, לא נאמר באיזה גיל הוליד לוי את קהת, באיזה גיל הוליד קהת את עמרם, ובאיזה גיל הוליד עמרם את אהרן או משה. בגלל חסרון פרט זה , ציון השנים שכאן מאבד לכאורה את ערכו ומשמעותו. על רקע שאלה זו, אני מבקש להביא את דברי קאסוטו (מ"ד קאסוטו, פירוש ספר שמות, ירושלים תשי"ט, עמ' 57-56) , אף על פי שהוא עצמו לא נשען על דברי רשב"ם ואף לא הזכירם לדעת קאסוטו, התורה מבקשת לומר שבשנות הגלות של ישראל במצרים, שהתחילו מלוי, שהרי אף לוי מיורדי מצרים היה, כמפורש בבראשית מו, ונמשכו ארבעה דורות: לוי, קהת, עמרם ואהרן, כדברי הכתוב "וְדוֹר רְבִיעִי יָשׁוּבוּ הֵנָּה", עלינו לצרף את שנותיו של כל דור ודור בלא לנכות את השנים החופפות. שנים אלו מיוצגות על ידי אדם אחד בכול דור, המשמש כנציגו של הדור כולו. בתקופה זו אין אנו מנכים את השנים החופפות, כיוון שכל דור ודור חווה את שנות השעבוד במלואן, וסבלו לא הוקל עקב סבלו של הדור האחר באותן שנים. נראה לי שמסקנה זו היא מסקנה מתבקשת לאור הערתו של הרשב"ם, אף על פי שלא פירש כן. אם נצרף את שנותיהם של לוי (137), קהת (133), עמרם (137) ואהרן (83) מתקבל סכום של 490 שנה. אלא שלוי וקהת לא נולדו במצרים, ולכן עלינו לנכות ממנו את שנותיהם עד שירדו למצרים. מהשוואת המספרים עולה שהתורה השמיטה שישים שנה מחשבון זה. אמנם חשבון זה מתאים לפרטים הכרונולוגיים האחרים הכתובים בתורה. התורה אינה מציינת בן כמה היה לוי ברדתו למצרים, אבל אנו יודעים שיוסף היה בערך בן ארבעים שנה, שהרי בן שלושים שנה היה בעמדו לפני פרעה, וירידת ישראל למצרים הייתה בשנה השנייה לשנות הרעב. נמצא שאנו רשאים להניח שלוי, שהיה גדול מיוסף בכמה שנים, היה בערך בן ארבעים וחמש. לזה יש להוסיף את שנות קהת בנו. אם נניח שקהת היה בן חמש-עשרה שנה ברדתו למצרים, יעלה החשבון יפה. נראה לי שפירוש זה מכוון לעומק פשוטו של מקרא. לפי פירוש זה, לא רק שמניין השנים שבפרשת וארא אינו סותר את מניין שנות הישיבה במצרים שבפרשת בא, הם משמשים גם כהכנה להבנה מדויקת של מספר זה. לפי דרכנו למדנו שחשבון הזמן המצוין בתורה אינו לעולם זמן אובייקטיבי. לעתים הוא הזמן כפי שחווה אותו העם.(דוגמה נוספת לציון זמן במקרא שאיננו ציון זמן אובייקטיבי אלא ציון זמן כפי שהעם חווה אותו, ראו בבלי ראש השנה יח ע"ב, תוספות ד"ה 'זה'.) צילומים כמקור היסטורי בתור חובב תולדות הישוב היהודי בארץ ישראל, מצאתי עניין בצילומים מראשית המאה ה-20. המפורסמים שבהם הם אלו אוסף מטסון - מחלקת הצילום של המושבה האמריקאית לפני שנים אחדות נערך יום עיון בנושא המעורבות הצבאית של איטליה בארץ ישראל. הופתעתי לשמוע כי בחיל המשלוח של הגנרל אלנבי, שכבש את ארץ ישראל, היו גם חיילים מאיטליה. אפילו הובטחה לאיטליה הרצועה הדרומית של אנטליה- היכן שהיום יש רשת צפופה של בתי מלון - בתור חלקה מהאימפריה העות'מאנית המתפוררת. שמתי לב לתמונה שכנראה צולמה על מדרגות מגדל דוד בו הגנרל אלנבי נושא מנשר לתושבי ירושלים המבטיח חופש דת לכל. המנשר פורסם גם באיטלקית. לידו ניצב מפקד איטלקי ומפקד צרפתי. הנה התמונות תמונות מטקס הכרזת ממשל צבאי בירושלים'' Proclamazione di legge marziale in agaerudalemme.png Gen. Alenbi proclaimtion un jerusalem 11 december 1917.png '''המקור:אוסף מטסון - מחלקת הצילום של המושבה האמריקאית - היום בספריית הקונגרס בוושיגנטון - ארצות הברית בזמנו היה דיון בפורום מסויים, בו נטען כי התמונה לא צולמה במגדל דוד. האמת לא חשבתי שיש בסיס לטענה. אך בעקבות הכתבה להלן, ייתכן ויש יסוד לטענה. והנה כתבה בעיתון הארץ מעלה ספקות לגבי התמונות שצולמו אז thumb|650px|מרכז| האם יש בעיה של אנטישמיות באירופה פרופ' דלה פרגולה מהאוניברסיטה העברית כתב בפורטל "מוקד" של יהדות איטליה כי האנטישמיות אינה נחשבת לבעיה קריטית באירופה. היא מדורגת במקום השביעי אחרי: אבטלה, שחיתות, משבר כלכלי, גזענות, פשע והגירה. יהודים איטלקים, כמו כל האזרחים איטלקים האחרים, מודאגים מהרבה מהבעיות החברתיות וכלכליות הפוקדות את המדינה. האנטישמיות הוא רק במקום שביעי, רק קדימה של המדינה בשירותי בריאות וחוסר סובלנות דתית. זה לא אומר שהאיום של דעות קדומות אנטישמיות אינו מורגש. התופעה באה לידי ביטוי בכל מקרה כסכנה אמיתית מ -63 אחוזים מהמשיבים, והוא עדיין גורם משמעותי. החרפת המשבר הכלכלי וחוסר מקומות עבודה עבור אנשים צעירים יהיה כנראה עדיין גדל בחודשים האחרונים את התפיסה של הסיטואציה הדרמטית בשוק העבודה, שבו היא מחשבה המשותפת על ידי כמעט כולם. יחד עם זאת, שיעור הסבורים כי האנטישמיות היא בעיה, שהחריפה בשנים האחרונות, אינו קטן כפי שנראה מהלוח הבא: thumb|451px|מרכז| עיר איטלקית מעניקה אזרחות לניצולי שואה ששהו בה בוקר טוב דניאל, אני רוצה להודיע לך כי ביום שני הבא בעיר Bacoli אחרי ההצעה שלי, להעניק אזרחות הכבוד למרדכי פלד, בן ציון גסנר, אליעזר מאירוביץ', חנה בר יש"ע. "Good morning Daniel, I wanted to inform you that next Monday the City of Bacoli after my proposal, grant honorary citizenship to Mordechai Peled, Ben Zion Gasner, Eliezer Mejerovic, Hana Bar Yesha." העמותה התרבותית 'הערכים של Bacoli' שאני דובר, הציעה לBacoli הנפוץ להעניק אזרחות הכבוד ליהודים ששוכנו, בסקאלרה הווילה, במהלך 1946. זה היה בערך 280 אנשים שהיו scampate למוות במחנות ההשמדה של גרמניה הנאצית וש, במדינה שלנו, אתה ציירת למסע לעבר ertez ישראל. שלנו היא חובה מוסרית כלפי אנשים ש, כאשר הייתה לי את ההזדמנות, הם תמיד נזכרו ברגש עמוק תקופה שכאן הם בילו. עבור רבים, המדינה שלנו הייתה 'גן עדן עליי אדמות "... ואז sdebitiamoci כלפי האנשים האלה, שגם היום, בניצולים, לשמור על יקרים לזכר של Bacoli.ראש העיר, אליה שהצגתי, בתצוגה מקדימה להצעה, זה כבר אמר לטובת, אבל, אני שואל אותך את כל הביטוי של הסכמתך. אני מצרף תמונות של אנשים אלה, חלקם לקוחים בשינה 1946 לBacoli. אתה משתף בכל כך הרבה שאין ספקות מאף אחד תמונות משנת 1946 10857768 926245767387285 2323711243800159663 n.jpg 1558397 926244994054029 1466315284477769052 n.jpg 1520793 926245564053972 9090261030088596944 n.jpg * "מקור ברוך" - קיבוץ תורה ועבודה - איטליה 1946 - על הקיבוץ הדתי שרצה להקים התנחלות לחוף הים. היוזם הוא: samuele guardascione הסבור שמשפחתו ומשפחות נוספות מעירו הן מצאצאי האנוסים בדרום איטליה סירות מעגל בהודו בכותרת נאמר באזור זה מקובל להשתמש ב"סירות מעגל" thumb|650px|מרכז|המקור: ויקישיתוף - תמונה מומלצת he coracle is a small, lightweight boat of the sort traditionally used in Wales but also in parts of Western and South West England, Ireland (particularly the River Boyne),1 and Scotland (particularly the River Spey); the word is also used of similar boats found in India, Vietnam, Iraq and Tibet.2 The word "coracle" comes from the Welsh cwrwgl, cognate with Irish and Scottish Gaelic currach, and is recorded in English as early as the sixteenth century. Other historical English spellings include corougle, corracle, curricle and coricle. על הסירות -תרגום אוטומטי מגוגול הוא coracle הוא סירה קטנה, קלת משקל מהסוג המשמש באופן מסורתי בוויילס, אלא גם בחלקים של מערב ודרום מערב אנגליה, אירלנד (במיוחד הנהר בוין), 1 וסקוטלנד (במיוחד הנהר Spey);המילה משמשת גם של סירות דומות נמצאו בהודו, וייטנאם, עיראק וטיבט. 2 המילה "coracle" באה מן cwrwgl וולשית, המקור עם currach גאלית אירי וסקוטי, והוא נרשם באנגלית כבר בשישה העשרה המאה. איות אנגלים אחרות היסטוריות כוללות corougle, corracle, קוךיקל וcoricle. *עוד פרטים כאן